


“are you flirting with me?”

by ej (mirandabeach)



Series: dialogue, noun [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Amazing, M/M, and huge suave hidden nerd jared, big quiet softie satch, honestly tho just think about it they would be so cute together, the ultimate mom/dad duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandabeach/pseuds/ej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you flirting with me?”<br/>“Yeah?"<br/>“Jared, we've been dating for 3 years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“are you flirting with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i blame @gaybabygeekboy for this

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Yeah?”

“Jared, we've been dating for 3 years.”

He was so insatiable. 

An insatiable cuddler, complaining Satch was not “close enough” even when he was practically choking to death because of Jared's arms around him. An insatiable date, in the way that he wanted to go all out every single date when all Satch wanted to do was sit in his pajamas and watch a documentary. Jared would whine and complain and pout until Satch couldn’t help but relent.

Insatiable, insatiable, insatiable.

But god, did it make him so driven. 

He was never satisfied, no matter how many fashion shows or events he'd put on. Satch loved that about him, the energy pushing him to work on his own inventions even more in order to keep up. Jared pushed him, while Satch held him back when he'd go too far. They were good for each other in that way; symbiotic, their personalities together something more than what they were separated.

But god, Jared was still a hopeless, sappy,  _ insatiable  _ romantic.

“Well, yeah! Am I not allowed to flirt with my boyfriend?”

They weren't even having this conversation in private, the buzz of other students out and about in the courtyard within earshot from their seat in the grass. Their hands were laced together, resting on the junction of their legs, also tight together. They weren’t much of a PDA type of couple, but they liked simple contact and just being  _ close _ . Today, they hadn't really been talking about much; random thoughts and club happenings coming up at odd moments as they sat. But then Jared began waxing poetics, eyes looking like they were sparkling in the sun as he looked lovingly and directly at him.

“I mean, no. I just don't see the need when we're in no danger of not being together any time soon.”

Satch appreciated it… he really, really did. Maybe he was just embarrassed, too hard on himself to accept the words today. The praise wasn't new, and he was pretty sure Jared had said some of the same things when they started dating. 

(Jared was a flirt, to anyone, everyone and their dog.)

The first time Satch saw Jared’s infamous charm in action was back in middle school, being used quite ineffectively on their drill sergeant of a gym teacher. On the first day of class, he tried to be spared the horror of having to wear their “hideous excuse for a physical education uniform”. He failed miserably, his hair visibly deflating as he stalked away to change.

Satch had already made a mental note to avoid the floofy haired boy in his gym class whenever possible, when surprise: said boy slammed his lunch tray next to him not an hour later, talking excitedly about the Game Girl he saw him playing earlier. Jared was…. actually a giant dork. He stumbled over words in his giddiness, and his whole being seemed to sparkle as he smiled at Satch’s answers.

He was never anything but hopeless for him, honestly.

“Really, Satchell? I compliment you and give you my  _ amazing _ pick up lines and you don't see the need?”

He liked to pretend otherwise though.

“I guess I don’t.”

Jared shot him a glare, not too sharp but not too gentle either. He removed his fingers from Satch’s and turned to face him, bringing his hand back up to cup the curve of his neck. Jared’s lithe fingers scratched lightly behind his ear and Satch hummed at the touch. He couldn’t help leaning into his hand, his boyfriend’s movements still light against his skin.

“God, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

It was said in a whisper as Jared leaned closer, resting their foreheads together. Their lips were touching and their breath was mixing together, no pressure or electricity behind it. They were always  _ so close  _ and god, did Satch need this.

“You’re a genius. And dedicated, kind, selfless.”

It felt like Satch’s chest was going to burst, the words literally setting his insides on fire. His face was  _ so warm _ and he scrunched his eyes shut on reflex. He felt Jared move away, just a fraction of an inch, to place feather-light kisses all over his face. His other hand finally seeked out Satch’s, intertwining and falling to the soft grass under them.

“...you’re a beautiful soul, Satchell. Please believe that.”

He ended by giving him a deep kiss, full of tenderness and leaving them both reeling. Satch was full of so much  _ emotion _ and he couldn’t say a word. He was supposed to be so smart, but his boyfriend gives him a few sweet words and he can hardly  _ think _ .

“I love you, you goof. You deserve to hear all that.”

Satch’s eyes opened, and Jared’s smile was soft.

“And more, definitely more.”

He might actually be able to believe him this time.


End file.
